Troublemakers in Mayaville
by LoveMyGalaxy
Summary: Lucas enjoys his time in Mayaville, perhaps a little bit too much because he finds that he doesn't want to leave. The blonde-haired blue-eyed vixen is like a shot of adrenaline in his veins and she's the one addiction he never wants to quit. [A twist on Girl Meets Rules.]


Mayaville is chaos.

It's dark and twisted and exciting, especially to a straight-laced Southern mama's boy with a bad streak just itching to be brought back to life. So when the opportunity arises for a certain green-eyed blonde-haired cowboy to venture into Mayaville, he takes it without a second thought, abandoning the safety of Rileytown.

It happens long before the whole class winds up in detention and he stays around long after that. Because Maya Hart is everything that he isn't. She's a blonde-haired blue-eyed vixen with fire in her veins and passion in her soul. She's like a huge shot of adrenaline in his veins and he loves it. He loves the rush that comes with being around her, the way she makes his heart race and ignites the rebellious streak in him. She's the one addiction he never wants to quit. He's hooked for life and he doesn't even care.

He makes his grand entrance into Maya's dark world on a random afternoon on the way home from school, just about a month after Isaiah transfers into their class, bringing with him the renewal of Lucas' short-temper. The five of them are on the subway headed back to Riley's house to study (or hangout and eat, in Maya's case) when they get accosted by a perverted high school senior and his loser friend. Lucas doesn't even give the idiot senior a second thought until he grabs Maya's ass as they get off of the subway and makes a derogatory comment about the petite blonde.

It flips a switch inside of him and the next thing they know, Lucas is reaching back into the packed subway car and hauling the older boy out by a fistful of his hair. Five minutes after Farkle and Isaiah escort Riley out, the older boy is sprawled out on the ground and Maya is patching up Lucas' battle wounds on the roof of the Matthews' complex. She chides him for falling back on his old habits and reminds him that Rileytown is a peaceful place free of violence.

But Lucas only smiles at her and says that maybe he doesn't belong in Rileytown, maybe he belongs in Mayaville instead. Maybe he's tired of being Mr. Perfect and wants a change of scenery. Maybe he's always been better suited for danger and excitement than rainbows and butterflies. So he falls headlong down the rabbit-hole into the world of chaos and is inaugurated as Mayaville's First Cowboy. They seal the deal with the first of many kisses and from then on Maya becomes his biggest addiction.

The day of detention Maya leads a revolt against Rileytown and takes the vast majority of their classmates with her to the art room. When Riley looks up at him with hopeful eyes, he just smiles at her softly and shrugs his shoulders. If he chooses Rileytown he risks losing his daily fix and life without that constant rush of adrenaline that comes from being in Mayaville just isn't as exciting. "I never do anything, Riley."

A minute later he's running down the empty hallway, yelling at the top of his lungs as he bursts through the double doors of the art room with an excited grin on his face. He can feel it already, the adrenaline slowly seeping into his bloodstream and he loves it. He feels alive, every nerve-ending in his body on fire, as the blonde-haired founder of Mayaville approaches him with a paintbrush and a small jar of paint in her hands.

In the back room, away from prying eyes, Lucas smiles down at the blonde-haired vixen sitting on the teacher's desk as she smears blue war-paint across his sun-kissed skin. Her voice comes out a soft whisper as she drags the brush gently across his forehead. "You'll get sick of Mayaville eventually, you know. They all do."

But Lucas only cups her face in his hands and presses a gentle kiss to her pretty pink lips. "Never. This isn't just some stupid infatuation. Now that I've gotten a taste of what Mayaville is like, I can't ever go back to being without it. You've gotten me addicted, so you're stuck with me for life."

The way she's looking at him, blue-eyes smoldering with feelings that at fifteen neither of them should know, sets his blood on fire in the best way. It's got his heart going a thousand miles an hour in his chest and his pulse thrumming wildly and he loves it. He loves that she can get him going in a way nobody else can.

With one final kiss, Maya and her cowboy lead their pack of rebels into battle, their excited war-cries echoing off of the lockers as they take over the school and kidnap Rileytown's leader. An hour later, everyone else has gone home and Maya is left staring at the clock on the wall all by herself.

Or so she thinks.

A tap at the back door draws her attention, and when she turns around Lucas is smiling at her through the small window, still wearing the war-paint and the white headband. The look in his eyes tells her that he's not going anywhere anytime soon.

After that middle school passes in a blur and before they know it they're high schoolers. By then Riley, after discovering the devastating truth of Lucaya, has moved on with Farkle and Rileytown gains a new resident. It takes six months for Maya to fix their broken bond of friendship.

There's a moment as they're transitioning from freshmen to sophomores when Lucas wavers and actually contemplates moving out of Mayaville. But then on the last day of summer vacation she crawls through his window and he remembers why he moved to Mayaville in the first place.

One look at the tattoo behind her heavily pierced left ear and the navel-piercing twinkling in the light of the setting sun on her flat belly beneath a cropped black tank-top doing wonderful things to her ample breasts reminds him why he's so addicted to the girl with blonde hair and cherry-red lips standing in the middle of his bedroom.

All it takes is one kiss to banish any and all thoughts of leaving his blonde temptress. As he sucks a hickey into the beautiful pale porcelain skin of her slender neck he can't believe he ever even thought of leaving because there is nowhere else he would rather be.

Because Maya Hart is like a shot of adrenaline in his veins.

Maya is excitement and passion and sensuality all wrapped up in a small blonde bombshell.

She is dark and mysterious and as radiant as the full moon in the night sky.

She is a vibrant splash of colors and the most addictive of drugs.

And Lucas Friar is hopelessly addicted.

Not that he ever wants to quit anyway, because what is life without color?

* * *

 **A/N: Churned this out in all of like an hour haha. Got inspired by GMW reruns lol. ope you guys liked it! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


End file.
